Joker
Joker's ''' '''original name was Jack Ferdinand '''but for some odd reason he chooses to be called by this nickname. His current whereabouts seem to be in Ainslet working around and doing quest, not too much is know of him nor how he came to be in Ainslet. Personality What's know about him is that he seems to be normally quite bored and annoyed with everything around him when not fighting or doing any big quest. He's very good at hiding how he actually feels and keeping his expression hidden to make him gain trust more easily, on the outside he seems like a kind,trusting, and thrill-seeking person. He jumps into fights without thinking of the risk of said fight and he doesn't really seem to care if he'll die or not. "it's apart of the game" as he calls it. Backstory The only thing he ever mention of his life before ainslet is that he apparently served jail-time in the U.K for a violent crime that involved his persona killing a mass group of people . He was transferred to research lab in ainslet(?) where he and 3 others were experimented on for research purposes further on his powers. the origin of his powers themselves, are widely unknown. Abilities physical traits Awakened Eye:A 3rd eye that allows him to see though spiritual lenses. This allows him to go into an advance form of focus that allows to do a variety of skills. * sense motive: He can see though the motive of any being * aura sense: he can sense the emotions and inner will-power of a person. Dealer of the wildcards: His ability is to attempt negotiate with enemies in attempts to basically turn them into summons called "personas". When they agree to it, They become apart of his mask and also effectively become apart of him (personalty and power wise). They're able to grow newer skills and grow power with the skills they have as long as they're with him (keep in mind, while they're his persona they can only have up to 11 skills each and his only able to keep up to 6 personas currently. they also use energy called SP. the cost will be in the attack's description. his overall SP is currently only 24 SP ) current personas: Arsense '''Skill set: * Elha: sends out a wave of a cursed energy in the form of pellets, anyone hit by these pellets will likely have exposed flesh and bones eaten away by it before a couple seconds before it fades. (4 SP) * Cleeve: Delivers a powerful blow that knock-backs enemies and delivers a powerful physical blast with the strength of a grenade. * Sukunda: Debuffs enemy's agility by adding extra weight to them. Weapons and equipment m1911 pistol: roundel dagger: Relationships related to backstory Clutch 601 | Group 601: The research group he was transferred to The researches: He at least respected them other test subjects: unknown Theme song and battle theme Theme Battle theme Category:Characters